My 'dear' butler
by Takkie
Summary: Set in an Au world where Takaba Akihito, is a prince, well young master of an estate, and Asami happens to be his personal butler. Thus the misadventures and irritation start for Takaba as Asami finds nothing more then amusement out of their messed up relationship
1. Chapter 1

"Butler, butler!" Takaba Akihito shouted, slamming his fist on the table in the dining room as he sat there, empty table in front of him as he waited for his meal to appear. Takaba growled deeply as he sat the table, left hand taping the top of it as his foot tapped the floor, his eyes blazing fire as he waited, and waited, and waited for probably near ten minutes before slamming his hand down on the table. He was hungry dammit, and once again due to the hunger that he had been trying so hard to hold out against, he was having to give in to that ass of a man's order and call him what it was that he wanted to be called. "Dammit Asami! Why aren't you bring my food out?" Takaba shouted, knowing full well that the other man could easily hear him from his position in the kitchen.

"You called for me" Asami questioned as he appeared from the kitchen, his trade mark smirk in place as he looked at Takaba who he could tell was on the verge of almost completely exploding and was having a rather hard time stopping himself from doing so. Asami came to stop at the other side of the table as he looked at Takaba expectantly as he waited to see what it was that the other had to say to him.

"Bastard." Takaba hissed, knowing full well that the older man had heard what he said by the way his mouth twitched, more then likely wanting to widen the already wide smirk that was on his face. "I was asking what was taking so long for you to bring my food." Takaba replied arms crossed over his chest as he waited to see what it was that the other had to say to him.

"Ah yes, your dinner, it took me a little longer then I had intended for it to for me to make, though at this point in time it is almost done. When it is completed I'll be certain to bring it out right away for you, I apologize for making you wait for so long." Asami replied, bowing deeply at the waist, knowing for a fact that he was doing nothing more then irritating Takaba by doing this, because both of them knew for a fact that Asami didn't mean a word of what he said. for Asami never meant it whenever he apologized for something.

Takaba didn't like Asami, he didn't .like the older man one bit, it wasn't just because he was so cocky and self assured despite his position, it also had to do with the way that the older man treated and also because of what it was that he expected from Takaba. Asami was a butler for crying out loud and was expecting respect from Takaba! THAT right there was a huge problem in and of itself, for Asami had no right whatsoever to ask of such thing considering the position that he held, yet some how Asami felt it was right to ask for such a thing.

It wasn't even like Takaba agreed to do such a thing either, in fact he hated being forced to show Asami any respect, even if it was just something as simple as having to call him by his name instead of referring to him as 'butler' of course Asami's want of respect didn't end here.

Asami also expected the boy to say 'please' and 'thank you' whenever he requested anything, ANYTHING at all from the older man, despite the fact that it was Asami's job to do whatever it was that the young man asked him to, and he knew for a fact that be really didn't have a right be asking such a thing. However Asami was crafty, and despite the fact that what he was asking could've easily gotten him fired, or possibly even executed since manners were something that he was apparently lacking, he held something that allowed for him to do as he pleased without having to worry about what might end up happening to him because of what he was doing.

Takaba was a prince, a prince! Most certainly he did have his moments in time where he didn't quite act as dignified as a prince should've, but he did still hold the charm and proper manners that every prince had, and he also had the pride that told him that he shouldn't have to put up with the bullshit that Asami expected of him. Takaba really wanted to fire the older man, however due to some contract or deal that Asami had made with his father, Takaba wasn't allowed to do anything of the sort to the older man until at least a year after he had been working there, and it seemed to Takaba that Asami was trying to make the most out of the free year he had by trying to drive him completely insane.

Takaba at first had to admit that Asami did indeed act like a proper butler should've, showing him the respect that he deserved and not even questioning anything that he was asked to do. In fact if Takaba had to say, and if he had pay attention, he'd have probably noticed the fact that Asami was indeed acting much more polite and proper then his features told him that he should've been. However Takaba had to suffer with the fact that, of course this came from his father's side and most certainly not from his mother, because his mother was a very crafty and cleaver person. Takaba had to deal with the fact that, and it was mostly at important times when he really needed to pick up on things, he had the tendency to be rather naïve about certain things that were going on around him.

Such as the fact that Takaba should've picked up on the fact that very slowly, and even though it was only a little bit here and there, Asami was very slowly starting to show him a little less respect as each day went by.

Takaba had at first thought that when Asami actually did something major by questioning something that he was asked to do, that Asami had probably just gotten comfortable with his position and that it was a matter of reminding Asami of where exactly it was that he stood in the relationship that they had, however that wasn't the case, in fact Asami just found it be rather amusing the way that Takaba tried to warn him that if he attempted to even act higher then his status was that there would be sever consequences.

Takaba however did pick up on the fact that the moment that Asami kept eye contact and head held high, that this man wasn't afraid or even worried about anything that Takaba could to him, which in sort meant that Takaba was rather screwed, because from that point on things only proceeded to get worse and worse for Takaba.

Takaba was stubborn though and there was no way that he was going to allow someone like Asami to do or say as he pleased, this was however of course how Takaba learned the way that Asami had quite the wicked tongue, and even more so wicked hands that could were quite happy to do evil things to the poor innocent and naïve boy. Things that Takaba didn't like or that he wanted done.

"Is there anything else that I might be able to do for you Young Master while you wait for your food to finish? I am certain that there are quite a few ways that I could entertain you while you're waiting those few moments" Asami's eyes glinted wickedly as he straightened up, loving the look of heavy irritation and defiance that was on Takaba's face over being asked such a question.

"Fuck off, I don't want your nasty hands anywhere near me, you disgusting perverted bastard." Takaba hissed, not even trying to hide the venom that thickly laced his voice. Asami tsked as his wiggled his finger in a rather mocking way, his eyes gleaming with amusement as he stared the boy down.

"Language Young Master, someone in your position should know that it was very unbefitting for you to use such language. Must I punish you again in order to remind you exactly how improper it is for you to use it?" Takaba blushed a dark red, and stuttered as he tried to think of something to say to the older man as Asami stood there smirking, seeming quite pleased over the reaction that he had gotten out of the young man. Takaba was about to snap something back at Asami, but before he got this far, a knock on the dining room door signaled that someone was coming in. "Please enter." Asami replied, knowing that Takaba wasn't exactly capable of saying anything that would intelligible, as he was still blushing hard and flustered by what Asami had just asked.

"I'm just coming in to bring the Young Master his dinner." The chef said as he entered the dinning room, the rolling cart with Takaba's food in front of him as he made his way over to the table.

"Thank you very kindly, I was just getting ready to come and see if it was done, the Young Master is quite impatient to have his dinner." Asami replied as he took the tray from the chef, for it was his job to set the food on the table.

"You would be too if you hadn't been allowed to eat anything all day." Takaba huffed under his breath. The chef couldn't quite hear what Takaba said, but the low muttering caught his attention causing him to turn back to look at the table until Asami cleared his throat, reminding him that he was just getting ready to leave the room.

"If you wish for anything else you know to find me in the kitchen." The chef told Takaba, bowing once before he left the room.

A firm pout was set on Takaba's lips as he watched Asami set the table, with the grace that was much too good for any common butler to have. One thing that Takaba couldn't hold against Asami, much to his annoyance was the fact that the other was handsome, not handsome in that slightly boyish handsome way, but the kind of handsome that caused every head in a room to turn and look at said person handsome. Of course Asami didn't just have this on his side, he also happened to have quite a bit of charisma and had no problem putting on quite the charming air if it meant that he was able to get whatever he wanted. Talk about a wolf in sheep's clothing, because that was pretty much what Asami was, for he had no problem behaving quite well, except for when he was left alone with Takaba.

Asami's good looks were only enhanced by the butler attire that he was made to wear, and boy did Asami do a good job of using that to his advantage.

Takaba knew that it was the charm that Asami held that for the most part allowed him to get what he wanted, even if the prince wasn't totally liking the butler, Asami somehow always managed to charm Takaba into what he wanted him to do, most of the time that was. The other part of the time he would use a little helpful 'coaxing' as he called it to get Takaba to do what it was that he wanted him to do.

Takaba hated it the most when Asami decided to resort to dirty and underhand tricks to get the boy to do what it was that he wanted him to. Takaba was quite stubborn and had no problem saying no whenever Asami wanted him to do something, and no was something that Asami didn't like to hear from the other, because no meant that Takaba wasn't going to do what he wanted, and if Takaba wasn't going to do what he wanted willingly, then that meant that Asami was going to have to help him along even if the boy didn't like it.

Takaba stared at the food that had been set on the table, his stomach was lowly grumbling about how hungry it was, but Takaba couldn't quite bring himself to eat due to the fact that Asami was staring at him so intently, and it was done in the intent kind of way that meant Asami was expecting something from the other.

"No." Takaba started firmly, pursing his lips together as he grabbed a hold of his chopsticks to get ready to start eating, in the few brief seconds that he looked away from Asami, he missed the dangerous glint that passed through the other's eyes. "I already told you when you mentioned this thing before, that there was no way in hell I was going to agree to it." Takaba flinched slightly when he heard the low chuckle that came out of Asami's mouth, whatever the older man found amusing, Takaba knew he wouldn't see it the same way.

"And if I remember correctly, after a little of 'talking' you agreed to go along with what I wanted, so I think that unless you want to go back on your end of the deal, and have to deal with something worse, I suggest you do as we agreed upon." Takaba gritted his teeth, trying so hard to contain his anger as he gripped his chopsticks so tight he was surprised that he hadn't broken them.

"Fine, but only one." Takaba growled, as he set his chopsticks and turned to face Asami in his seat, trying to hide the blush that wanted to force its way up onto his face as the older man approached him before leaning down to claim the other's lips as he put a hand under the boy's chin in order to tilt his head back that much further.

Takaba reacted almost right away to the kiss, having to hold back the moan that wanted to escape his mouth as Asami's tongue invaded causing Takaba to feel the need to fight back against the other muscle much to Asami's amusement.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Asami commented, the kiss broken quicker then Takaba had expected it to be, somewhat to a light amount of disappointment that Takaba would never allow the other man to see.

"It's much harder then you could ever imagine." Takaba huffed, turning his attention away from the older man who hadn't moved from his spot as he watched the boy start eating with a large amount of interest.

How the hell was it that Takaba ended up in the current mess that he was in?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there my dear fans, I am sorry to say, but it would seem that for the time being I am going to have to halt progress on all of my stories on this site since they are going to be more censoring towards mature stories. Fear not though, I have another site called wattpad that I am going to be post them up onto so any fans who wish to continue reading my works can go to my profile and read them there. **

**I again apologize for having to send all of you this news, but I am very thankful for all of the support my readers have been giving me up until now and hope that I don't disappoint you with what I continue to write.**

**My account of wattpad user/Natsukachan**


	3. Chapter 3

Now how exactly was it that Takaba Akihito had ended up in the mess that he was currently in by having a butler like Asami? Well the whole situation wasn't exactly his fault, per say that was.

He had recently just turned eighteen, and while it was true that he did want to have his own butler, someone that he could boss around and have that just do things for him and no one else. Someone like Asami wasn't what he was looking for, no what he was hoping for was someone that would show him the respect he deserved.

Certainly there was family butler that was in charge of taking care of everyone who lived in the estate, but the man was getting much too old to keep his job position for much longer, the man was starting to become a little forgetful in his old age, well more then a little as he kept forgetting important things every now and again. So of course something was going to have to be done about him before he ended up causing something majorly bad to happen.

So when Takaba had told his father what it was that he wanted for his eighteenth birthday and the other had agreed to do as he requested and get him his own personal butler. At the time though Takaba didn't really think that the other had meant what he said and just figured that his father was just agreeing to do such a thing, another empty promise from the other person, to pacify him for the time being. However it would seem that such wasn't the case much to Takaba's surprise.

For when his eighteenth birthday came floating around, he was rather surprised to be introduced to a man who appeared to be in his late twenties to early thirties, a very handsome man in Takaba's opinion, though that was something that he wasn't going to say out loud and now that he knew the other man very well he was rather glad that he hadn't told the older man just how charming he was. The man in question was Asami, Asami Ryuuichi to be exact, the older man was probably the most charming butler that Takaba had ever met before, this of course was due to the fact that the man was a great faker and charmer, or so the boy presumed now that he had gotten the chance to see the older man's true colors.

Takaba was almost instantly charmed by the older man the moment that he greeted the young man with a charming smile, a deep bow, and what appeared to be a dark blue ribbon in place of what should've been a bowtie, the boy knew instantly that by the way that Asami acted that he was indeed his gift.

At first Takaba couldn't have been more thrilled to have Asami for a butler, for the man did his job perfectly and didn't even complain over a single request that the young man gave him, the older man always gave a charming smile and would say 'whatever you wish Young Master' whenever the other requested anything from him.

Takaba was also amazed and enthralled by the fact that it seemed that there was nothing that the older butler couldn't do, not to say the young master abused his power by making the other do anything and everything that he wanted. There were just a few things that he didn't really think a butler typically took care of, such as, pretty much anything that Takaba needed.

This of course wasn't something that the young master was used to, because the butler that tended to him before Asami came along, only took care of the necessary things that a butler needed to take care of, nothing more, nothing else.

Asami had no problem tending to the boy's laundry, making sure that his room was kept tidy and neat, and that there wasn't anything unsuitable in there, for despite the fact that the boy was supposed to be a young master, neat, tidy, and proper, he had a habit of leaving a mess wherever it was that he went, seeming to be in such a rush to get to whatever it was that he wanted to do next that he didn't even bother taking the time to clean up whatever it was he was doing before. Asami was of course very proper, and despite the fact that he didn't really think that such a thing was very becoming of a young master, he never chided Takaba on it, but rather cleaned up whatever needed to be cleaned up without making too much of a fuss over the matter. These were only a few of the things that Asami seemed to think that he needed to take care of for the boy, the list was almost endless as it seemed there was nothing that he wouldn't do for the young master, even things that he hadn't really been asked to take care.

One thing that Takaba did notice and that bothered him to a certain amount, was that Asami never seemed to smile, not to say that man wore a scowl or blank expression, rather what was kept on the older man's face was something between a ghost of a smirk, or possible a soft grimace, the boy was never sure which it was, and since Asami wasn't one to really talk unless he was asked to do the task, and because the boy wasn't certain how to ask such a question, he kept his mouth shut about the matter and let Asami be…. Asami.

There were however a few certain things that Takaba didn't quite feel comfortable with Asami doing. Things such as waking him up in the morning, helping him to dress and attempting to assist him when it came time to shower. It wasn't so much that Takaba minded the other wanting to help him, because in fact having the other help made things go a little quicker, the problem had to do with the fact that during those certain points in time Asami tended to be a little more intimate then Takaba would've liked for him to have been. Skin on skin contact wasn't something that the young master really approved of, and for some reason Asami liked to push that matter with the other whenever he got a good chance to do so, much to Takaba's irritation.

Good morning kisses were one of the things that Takaba didn't understand, but that he was quick to put a stop to. Asami seemed to think that it was quite a good way to wake him up in the morning, placing a firm kiss on his forehead was a quick and effective way to cause the young master's eyes to suddenly snap open in unexpected surprise, though Takaba found it was disturbing to be looking directly at Asami's smug face when he woke up, then to deal with the fact that the other had just kissed him.

Of course doing such a thing caused Takaba to question Asami's sexual orientation, however when asked this question, Asami's reply was that he was very much so straight, however he just happened to have a thing for making the young master squirm, there was no real feelings involved in what it was that he was doing to the other.

This was when Takaba began to realize Asami wasn't quite the pure, good, and perfect butler as he came across to be, and it seemed like the moment that the young master came to realize this, Asami choose to become just that much worse. The biggest problem of all for Takaba and the current situation that he was in had to do with the fact that, despite possibly wanting to, he wasn't allowed to fire Asami.

Takaba of course asked his father about possibly being able to fire Asami, not really saying what made him want to fire the other so bad after he seemed rather pleased wit the older man being his butler. However his father would refused to allow for him to do such a thing, seeing as the young master had really wanted his own personal butler, he was simply not allowed fire him after he had only been in their care for a short while, for it would've been rather unfair to do such a thing to the other.

Takaba almost couldn't believe what it was that his father was saying to him, but he knew by the look on the other's face that he was being quite serious about what he was saying, and that no matter what the other said, Asami wasn't going to be fired, not yet at least.

What ended up making the matter that much worse for the other had to do with the fact that it seemed his butler knew exactly what it was that he had gone and tried to do, even feeling the need to smirk deeply when he asked the young master where he had gone without telling him. Takaba of course didn't really feel much in the mood to deal with Asami and his nasty attitude, so without thinking about the whole situation, he gave the other a heavy glare and flipped him off before proceeding to talk past him without saying anything, or at least that was what his intention was, however before he got that far, he found himself suddenly shoved against the nearest wall, and not exactly in the gentlest fashion as he was spun around so that he was forced to be face to face with Asami.

"Young Master I can most certainly inform you that the action you did just a few moments ago was very much unlike how a young master should act, especially when it comes to dealing with his own staff." Takaba opened his mouth to more then likely lash out over what it was that Asami was saying, however much to his horror, he soon found fingers occupying his mouth which made it near impossible for him to speak aside from allowing to let out low irritated growls and other such noises as the other looked at him with smug satisfaction. "I do apologize Master, but this is one of those situations where it's your job to listen to what I have to say, and I really do think that it's in your best interest to not do anything else to provoke me into thinking that I will need to punish you just that much further, because you can be certain of the fact that that is indeed what I will do." Asami took a few seconds to feel extremely pleased, and turned on by the look of horror that had pasted over the other's face as he seemed to really understand what he was being told, though at the same time it seemed that he didn't quite believe or at least want to believe what the other was saying to him. "I think that it's quite easy to understand what exactly I'm saying to you, of course the kind of punishment that you'll be receiving will depending on what exactly you'll do that needs to be punished, it's a very simply thing, so shall we begin?"


	4. Chapter 4

Takaba didn't want to get up, he seriously didn't want to get up as he pulled the pillow over to cover his head and hope that the sun would decide to set once again, quickly at that so that he would be able to continue sleeping for a while longer without having to greet the day.

Takaba really wasn't that much of a morning person, he had never been, would probably never be, and was even less so keen to try and become a morning person now that Asami, his butler was around. The one thing that poor boy hadn't learn yet though was that it was so much better for him if he'd just get up and out of bed on his own rather then trying to get back to sleep in order to avoid the older man, because that course of action never worked for him, because Asami would without fail just wake him up even if he did manage to fall back asleep even if it was for just a few moments longer.

Takaba wouldn't have minded the other waking him up if he did it in a more, normal fashion, then the one that he chose to use. All the young master really needed someone to do was give him a firm shake on the shoulder, or even take the blankets away and pull the curtains open, that would've been more then enough to get him up and out of bed, but Asami somehow didn't understand how to do any of these things and decided that he'd use a method of his own, one that he found was quite effective and quick in waking the other up.

Takaba dread the other coming into his room in the morning for that sole reason, however there was no way for him to avoid the situation, due to the fact that first he didn't have a lock on his door, and secondly he wasn't allowed to put a lock on his door, because if something happened while his door was locked and Asami or someone else needed to get to him in a rush a lock would only prove to hinder them and cause problems, thus the young master wasn't granted such a thing. Takaba knew that there was only one way to solve this problem and even though he didn't really want to, he knew that it was the only choice that was left for him, thus it was time for him to take matters into his own hands if he wanted anything about his current situation to change.

Asami's take on the whole matter was a much brighter one seeing as he really did enjoy what it was that he was doing, despite the fact that Takaba could really be a brat in his opinion sometimes, and even tended to feel like he was more trouble to obey then he was worth, Asami always found that his reactions were at least amusing, and that alone was enough to make up for all the trouble he had to go through in order to make the other give him the reactions that he wanted.

Asami was always very quiet when it came to opening and entering the young master's room, because if the other happened to be asleep he didn't want to end up waking him, because it was just that much more fun to tease him while he was still in a sleepy state because the other wasn't quite certain what was going on.

Asami was rather surprised though to find that when he entered the room, that Takaba's bed was already made and that there was no sign of the young master anywhere in his room. Asami felt mildly disappointed about this situation, until the sound of running water hit his ears, the moment that that happened the slight frown he head on his face turned to a smirk, because he knew that there was still one other way that he could have fun with the whole matter.

Asami smirked from his position on the bed when he heard the sound of running water stop, followed by the sound of soft footsteps, the sounds he was hearing let him know that the other was more then likely getting ready to come out of the bathroom, or at least that was what Asami was hoping was getting ready to go on, however by the delay of time from when the water shut off to that point in time told him that the other knew to be expect him, thus there would be no pleasant sights for him today.

Takaba was quick when it came to taking his shower, because he had learned that when it came to Asami, it wasn't worth it to take risks of any sort, thus he couldn't really even take the time to enjoy his shower without having the slight worry that if he took too long in coming out that the other would use it as an excuse to find his way into the bathroom under the pretenses of needing to check on him, when in reality, it was just so that he could corner the young man in the bathroom before he had a chance to leave and abuse him as he liked.

Takaba was wishing more and more with each passing second that there was indeed a way for him to be able to get rid of Asami, he didn't' completely hate the other, he just didn't like the fact that Asami enjoyed tormenting, while at the same time doing such a good job of doing his job, that there wasn't really anything that Takaba could use against the older man to get him kicked out of his position, not to mention the fact that the young man couldn't really just get the older man kicked out since he had been harping so badly on his father about getting him his own personal butler, so in other words if he tried just as equally hard to get rid of Asami even though he hadn't been working for him for that long. Not only would it make it seem like Takaba wasn't grateful for what his father gave him, which would look bad on him, it also meant that next time there was something that the young man really wanted, it was likely that his father would be less likely to let him have it or do it because of what had happened in the past. So for the time being until he could really find something useful that he could use to get Asami fired, he was stuck dealing with the other, because he knew for a fact that it would do him no good to tell his father that Asami had been attempting to molest or seduce him, because, not only was such a situation so humiliating and harmful to his pride and something that he really didn't want his father, or anyone else for that matter knowing about, there was also the matter of Asami's charisma that always seemed to be keeping him from having any kind of problems or getting into any sort of trouble no matter what happened. Takaba had seriously tried to do some things in order to get the older man in trouble, but nothing had worked.

Quickly doing his finish touches in getting dressed Takaba took one look at himself in the mirror before forcing himself into a rather calm and composed state, though he knew that doing such a thing was rather useless considering Asami somehow always managed to strip him of any composer he tried to keep in a matter of just a few words.

Takaba wasn't all that surprised to find Asami lounging on his bed when he stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and hoping that he might be able somehow find a way to deal with the older man who was currently focusing all of his attention on the younger man who was really hoping that he wouldn't have to deal with any of Asami's typical banter since he was ready before the older man had made his way into his room.

"What a surprise it was to find you up and already out of bed when I came in here." Asami told Takaba as he shifted into a more sitting up position as the young man made his way around the side of the bed in a wide arch so the other didn't even have a chance to grab a hold of him.

"I know that I have a busy day ahead of me and I don't want to waste any time so I can get an early start on getting everything done."

"hmm, it would seem that maybe my 'lessons' are finally starting to take affect as it seems you might actually be learning something, even if it has taken you this long to get thus far." Though he was slightly irritated by Asami's words, he took a quick to steps to the door before turning to face Asami as the older man stood up from the bed. Takaba wouldn't deny the fact that Asami was indeed a rather intimidating man when he stood up, though rather then it having anything to do with the other height, it had more to do with the fact that there was so much more Asami could do to the younger man when he was standing then when he was sitting down, unless the other had somehow managed to pin Takaba to be sitting or laying down when the older man was doing so. "Maybe I should give you lesson more often." The tone in Asami's voice dropped ever so slightly and a light purr could almost be heard as he spoke each word.

"Your fucking sick and twisted lessons haven't taught me anything thus far! So just keep your nasty hands to yourself Bastard!" It took Takaba few seconds to realize that it really wasn't that wise for him to show such aggression to the older man, simply because at the current moment in time the young man really wasn't in that good of a position, meaning that Asami had the advantage over him. It took him a few seconds longer to realize that the dark look that appeared in the other's eyes and the way that his lips curved slightly had to do with the fact that he had just gone and disobeyed one of the very important rules that Asami had gone and set forth for him, he had made it very clear to Takaba, that under any circumstance was the young man not allowed to curse, no matter what situation he found himself in it wasn't proper at all for him to use such crude words, even if he did happen to be provoked.

"It would seem to me that someone really must enjoy being punished, otherwise I think that he'd remember the few simple things that I've told him he really shouldn't be doing." Takaba swallowed noticeably as he took a step back to match the step forward that the older man took towards him, he didn't really have all that much space that he could move back, but there was no way that he was just going to stand there and let the older man do whatever it was he wanted to him.

"Don't you even think about touching me." Takaba hissed once him found himself backed up into the corner of the room without any options left to him as Asami stood a good ten or fifteen feet away from him, a very amused look on his face as the other tried to seem threatening when in reality the older man thought that all the spitting and hissing that the young man did was rather adorable and childish in a more amusing then annoying way.

"Come now, haven't you learned by now that responding in such a way will only cause me to want to punish that sinful mouth of yours that much more?" Asami questioned as he closed in the few feet that were remaining between the two of them. Takaba froze the moment that he and the older man were touching, afraid that even the slightest movement would cause Asami to react, more so then he already was.

The moment that the two of them made eye contact, Takaba couldn't bring himself to look away from Asami, not because he found the other to be rather enticing but more so to do with the fact that mainly his pride wouldn't allow him to do such a thing, and secondly, he knew that the moment he looked away from the other, something would more then likely end up happening to him.

Of course things always ended up working badly for Takaba, even more so when he happened to be with Asami, so of course someone just had to come along and decide to knock on his bedroom door, causing him to unintentionally draw his attention away from Asami, even though it only took him a brief second to realize the mistake that he had made, it was more then enough time for Asami to take advantage of the brief distraction. Forcing his full body weight against the young man, he startled the other allowing for him to place a kiss on the other's lips, the surprised sound coming out of Takaba's mouth allowed for the older man to slip his tongue in, thus forcefully stopping any loud noises from escaping the other's mouth that could lead whoever was on the outside to hearing and guessing what exactly was going on in the room.

Takaba had his eyes screwed tightly shut as he attempted to find any way that would allow him to push Asami away from him, because he knew for fact that he must've been blushing bright red by the heat that was coming off of his face, not only that but he was starting to have troubles breathing from how hard Asami was kissing him and it seemed to him that the other wasn't intending on stopping any time soon.

The young master was on the verge of letting a whimper escape from his mouth when, the stubborn Asami, after what seemed like five minutes still wasn't allowing for him to breath as he kept their lips tightly locked together while he took his time ravaging the other's mouth and seeming to enjoy every second of it while not caring about the fact that the other was on the verge of suffocating.

A second knock on the door caused Asami to glance past Takaba and to the thin piece of food that was separating the two of them whoever was on the outside really wanting either Asami or Takaba's attention. It was obvious to the older man that whoever was on the other side seemed eager to get the door opened, for it wasn't often that when there was someone knocking at the door, no matter who it was for the most part, that a second set of knocks followed the first, unless there was actually something important that needed tending to.

Takaba thanked whatever god was in the sky the moment that Asami broke the kiss, allowing him the much needed air that stopped him from passing out, and also for allowing the older man to be distracted enough by whoever was on the other side of the door that he had enough time to slip away from the other. At least the young master thought that he had a chance to escape, until Asami hooked him around the arm, almost causing him to yelp in surprise as the older man spun him around and turned him towards the door.

"It's your room Master, though whoever is knocking on the door must be seeking you." Asami whispered in the other's ear, causing the young man to feel heavy shiver go down his spine. Takaba would never openly tell Asami, but he had a heavy weakness to people whispering in his ears, the gender didn't matter, just the vibrations of a person's voice was enough to cause his much too sensitive body to react so such a thing.

Trying to still his shake hand, Takaba took a deep breath in before he reached his hand forward to grab a hold of the door handle, seriously hoping that whoever was on the other side was going to be able save him from the monster known as Asami before the older man had a chance to do even more wicked things to the innocent boy.

The face that Takaba was met with when he opened the door wasn't exactly the person that he was expecting to see, but nevertheless he knew that the other person standing in front of him was indeed a ticket to freedom for him.

The man on the other side of the door fixed his glasses once before bowing deeply to the young master, conveying a large amount of respect for the younger man out of necessity.

"Kirishima!" Takaba wailed as he tossed himself at the glasses wearing man who was totally caught off guard by the unexpected, though should've been expected assault by the young man who clung to him like a child would his mother.

Asami watched the whole situation in mild amusement, just simply because he liked to see Kirishima uncomfortable and he knew that the easiest way for him to feel so was just to simply keep a soft smirk on his face while watching everything that went on without even offering a helping hand.

Kirishima was never quite certain what it was that he was supposed to do when he was met with situation like the current one that he was in, for he very much so wanted to comfort the boy who sought out refuge from him, but at the same time he was uncertain if doing such a thing would upset his boss or be taken the wrong way, for Asami was sometimes a very difficult man to understand and while Kirishima did know a lot about him, there were still a few certain things that he was really uncertain about. The older man could be the like devil himself when he wanted to be, and that was something that Kirishima didn't want to have to deal with if he didn't have to.


End file.
